Matlin
Matlin is Musa's deceased mother and wife of Ho-Boe. Appearance Matlin has shoulder-length blackish-blue hair which resembles a bob. She has dark gray eyes, and a fair skin tone. She has been seen either wearing a cheongsam or a kimono ''which are Chinese and Japanese traditional outfits, ''with her hair tied up. She has also been seen wearing an orange crop top and pants. Biography Matlin was an opera singer who had the voice of an angel, and is suggested to be of Asian origin from the outfits she has been seen wearing. Ho-Boe wanted her to sing a song he wrote and she agreed to do so. She gave up her opera career to be with the man she loved. When Musa was a child, Matlin fell gravely ill and passed away. Her death left a major impact on her family: Ho-Boe gave up on his music career in grief and Musa grew up without her mother. However, she still lives in Musa's heart, giving Musa the strength to make tough decisions. In Season 3, Musa was given the opportunity to have her mother come back from the dead, but gave it up for the Water Stars. Matlin told Musa that she was proud of her before she went into the other door. In flashbacks, it was shown that she and Ho-Boe used to work with Professor DuFour from Alfea and were probably friends with her. Series Throughout the Winx Club series, Matlin is always seen spiritually or in a flashback/memory, and never physically (except in season 3), due to her death. Seasons |-|Season 1= Matlin first appears in "A Friendship Sundered" as a holographic picture which Musa often looks at. |-|Season 2= She is seen in "The Show Must Go On!", when she is mentioned by Musa to Aisha. Later on in the episode Musa visits her mother's grave with her father Ho-Boe. |-|Season 3= When Musa is chosen to find her way through the Crystal Labyrinth, she reaches the last two doors: there is the Exit, but there is also a door to someone Musa loves more than anything else in the world, her mother. After hesitating, she chooses to get the Water Stars and before entering the other door Matlin tells her that she is very proud of Musa. |-|Season 5= Matlin appears in Musa's flashbacks, when the Winx visited Melody to find the Ruby Reef. She also appeared in a flashback in The Singing Whales. Musa stated to her father, that she would have wanted to wish her mother back into life with her Sirenix Wish, but knew that it would have been the wrong thing to do. It is heavily implied that Musa would have not wished for anything more than to use her Sirenix wish to bring her mom back. Also, it's worth noting that Musa was the only fairy of the Winx Club who did not achieve her wish. Trivia *In the 4Kids version, when Ho-Boe and Matlin fell in love, she gave up her classical training and Ho-Boe gave up his royal claim for each other. *In The Singing Whales which is the nineteenth episode of Season 5, it is revealed that her favorite song is Return to Me. *In the German novels Matlin's name was changed to Uta (Japanese:歌) which is the Japanese word for song. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Melody Category:Dead Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Musa